


Minutes, Hours, Days

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Chastity Kink, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: He meanslater. After their mission's done. Nothing before.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 228





	Minutes, Hours, Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=72018#cmt72018) Kink Meme prompt as work is shitty and I needed a break.

Joe says, "Keep it," and he means, _I want to watch you squirm_. He means _later_. After their mission's done. Nothing before. Not even Nicky's own hand or his desperate thrusts against their lumpy mattress at night or first thing in the morning, much less Joe's cock filling him up, his mouth swallowing him down, those callused artist fingers stretching his hole until he's a mess between filthy sheets.

And Nicky will, for him. Will have them sitting across from each other at their safe house table and curl his toes into his shoes and adjust his flies around his half-hard cock while scraping a fork across his plate, bitten-off breaths which make him sound like a panting horse and desperate little twitches he can't control.

Nile will bring out a second course because Nicky cooked and Joe's starving after recon, and Andy will need to get dragged away from her inept attempts at research on Nile's laptop, and Nicky will smile up at the both of them, ignoring his neck tingling where Joe's stare must be concentrated, the biggest tease other than the very thought of Joe's skin and mouth and Joe's _everything_ so close yet untouchable.

Never mind all Nicky can think about is crawling under the table to open Joe's flies and lick at him until his lips are sore and his tongue is dry, then let him slip inside his mouth and down his throat, all while the three of them are having the most pleasant dinner conversation above him.

But Nicky can wait. Can wait to finish up. To leave the country. To drag each other to yet another safe house, this time alone, and eat each other up _for days_.

Like this, it's half the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain uses smut to deal with shitty work stuff. C'est la vie!
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated. ;)
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
